Our Love Story
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Akiyama Yuki at past she is childhood friends of hitachiin brother but someday she separate because she has go to out country. After several year she be tranfer to Ouran high school. What happen when she meet hitachiin brother? READ! :D Sorry if the english so bad.. -"
1. Chapter 1 : Memory in the past

**I hope you all like my story! :D**

**Sorry if my english so bad! :(**

**Our Love Story**

**Chapter 1 = Memory in the past**

* * *

_When child,Hitachiin twin was visit Akiyama mansion. They was bored to here their parent talk so they escape and explore the house. And they heard sound of Violin at house music room. The twin walk there to she who was play the violin. When they reach the room they saw the one that play the violin was girl. She has a long black hair that two are braided with white ribbon,and black short sleeveless dress of type gothic. Her hand was playing the violin slowly but is beautiful. Her eyes was close. "She was cute" The twin blush look her. Then the girl stop her play and turned her head to Hitachiin twin._

_"Who are you?" ask the girl_

_"ah,uhm.. We hitachiin twin.." say the oldest_

_"So you guy Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru?" ask the girl and place her violin back to the bag_

_"uhm.. yes.. and you are?"ask the boy name Hikaru_

_"me? I Akiyama Yuki" say the girl name Yuki and bow polite,"welcome to my family mansion" say her after lift her face and smile_

_The Hitachiin twin was blush after look Yuki smile. Somehow feels warm and comfortable. Their daydreams solved when the sound of footsteps and voices come looking for them._

_"there you are Hikaru,Kaoru!"say hitachiin mother worried_

_"oh,you already meet our daughter.." say Akiyama parent smiling and the hitachiin twin nod "I hope they could be friends with Yuki" say yuki father_

_"yeah i hope so too.. Oh,is time for us to go.. see you again" say Hitachiin twin mother_

_"is that so? well,see you again"say the yuki parent._

_"see you again Hikaru,Kaouru!" say yuki with waving her hand and smile. The twin just walk but still look at yuki who still smile_

* * *

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" shout Kaoru to Hikaru who have daydream at hostclub

"Huh? oh,Kaoru,what?" ask Hikaru look at kaoru confused face

"I have been call you and you not respond! what are you thinking?" ask kaoru

"Nothing.. just remembaer the past..." say hikaru smiling and walk off,Kaoru just looking at him still confused.

"I hope he not eat something bad" say kaoru then walk following Hikaru

* * *

**The chapter 1 over! I hope is fanfic is good! Please review about this story!**

**Next chapter coming soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet her again

**Chapter 2 update! hope you all like it!**

**Sorry if my english so bad! :(**

**Our Love Story**

**Chapter 2 = Meet her again**

* * *

As usual host club serving the customers with their service. With their good looks to seduce all women students, there may be for the guy too. But for Haruhi Fujioka guy, I mean a girl who disguises herself as a boy on the host club's debt problems because solving vase mreka become involved in the activities of this club. But judging from anywhere Haruhi looks very enjoy this activity. Although many look foolish activities, such as Tamaki Suoh, her senior who very childish, Hitachiin Hikaru and kaoru who like bullying, and others.

* * *

"Did you enjoy you tea,princess?" say Tamaki to her customer. He leaned his face to the female customer. The female just nod and blushing. "there was a tea at your mouth" say Tamaki and put his hand to clean the tea. "Kyaaaa!" The girl just blushing and look like to fainted.

* * *

"This is the new produk our magazine about the host club. Is all full our photos. This will sell 15.000 yen" say Ootori Kyoya while texting at his note

"We will buy it!" say the fans girl host club

* * *

"Then,Kaoru was crying because have a nighmare! Ahahaha..." say Hitachiin Hikaru who laughing at his brother Hitachiin Kaoru

"Hikaru! You don't have to say it! Is so embrassing in front of everyone" say Kaoru and there is a tear out of his eye

"Kaoru.. Sorry it just... you so cute at that" say Hikaru lift Kaoru chin

"Hikaru" Say Kaoru blushing (of course is fake)

"Kyaaaa!" The customer just blushing and yell at the twin

* * *

At other side Morinozuka Takashi (a.k.a Mori) and Haninozuka Mitsukuni (a.k.a Honey) was eat cake with some customer too.

"The cake is delicious! Right Takashi?" ask Honey with his innocent smile

"yes" say Mori say Mori peeding the strawberry cake to Honey and honey eat it

"Kawai~~" say the customer and blushing

* * *

Haruhi was with the orther customer too.

"Then,how about house haruhi-kun?" ask the customer

"I always keep it clean,prepare food and etc. I can't let my father work about house because i know that he tired.." say Haruhi

The customer just blushing,and in orther side tamaki notice and blushing too

* * *

"Hufh! Is finally over!" say Haruhi as she relaxes her muscles. Then when Haruhi about to leaves,she bumb to someone until the person falling

"oh,sorry!" say Haruhi apologizes "you alright?"

"yes... I alright.." say the person and stood up. It was girl! She have a long black hair that two are braided with white ribbon. She wore a blaclk dress with white ribbon on it. She have a green eye.

"Huh? I never see you at this school. Are you visitor?" ask Haruhi

"ah,no.. I just looking for someone.. I just know that they go to school ouran high.." say the girl. She have a soft sound.

"Can you tell me the person? maybe i can help" say Haruhi

"Really?" ask the girl. Haruhi nods wait she answer the name "I looking Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru" say the girl

"Hikaru and Kaoru?" ask Haruhi

"Yes.. Did you know them?" ask her

"yes,they my friends! I will escort you to them,this way" say Haruhi

"thanks you,um..." say the girl

"oh,I Fujioka Haruhi" asy Haruhi introduce herself

"ah,I Akiyama Miyuki" say The girl name Miyuki

"then,Akiyama-san this way.." say haruhi

"Just call me Miyuki. And can i call you Haruhi?" ask Miyuki

"yes" say Haruhi

* * *

"where my daugher?" ask Tamaki to Kyoya

"she just out for bit" say Kyoya

"hmm.. Hikaru Kaoru! We will make some strategis to know about Haruhi!" say Tamaki to Hikaru and Kaoru

"Hai!" say Kaoru,but Hikaru not Answer

"hikaru?" ask Kaoru "Hikaru? stop daydreaming!" say Kaoru and finally Hikaru lift his face to Kaoru

"Eh,what?" ask Hikaru

"What wrong with you? You always spacing out lately!" ask Kaoru

"Nothing.. Jus thinks something happen today.." say Hikaru and they hear the door sound open. They saw Haruhi go in

"Haruhi~~!" yell Tamaki happy and hug her,but Haruhi dodge

"Tamaki senpai,can you stop it?" say Haruhi and then look Hitachiin brother "Hikaru,Kaoru,you all have a visitor!" say Haruhi

"Huh? Our?" ask Hikaru and Kaoru together while point themself and look each orther. Haruhi just nod

"Okay,come in" say Haruhi to the person behind her and slowly Miyuki walk in.

"Hee~~ this is Hika-chan visitor? Kawai~~ right Takashi?" say Honey to Mori who just nod while Miyuki just walk to Hitachiin brother

"um.. are you Hikaru and Kaoru?" ask Miyuki

"Yes.. who are you?" ask Hikaru and Kaoru together

"Is been long time i see you guys! I Miyuki! You two remember right?" ask Miyuki with smiling

"Ah! Is been a long time! How are you Miyuki?" ask Kaoru

"i'm fine! hehe! Kaoru you remember me!" say Miyuki happy and hug Kaoru when Kaoru just laughing

"I remember you too,but you different than past" say Hikaru and stroked Miyuki head

"hehe.. you think so?" aks Miyuki

"Hikaru Kaoru,who she?" ask Tamaki

"She our childhood friends" say Hikaru and Kaoru together

"Did you have business Miyuki?" ask Kaoru and Miyuki just nod

"I have business with you two.." say Miyuki

"and what is it?" ask Hikaru

"I come to find you two because one of you will be my fiance!" say Miyuki

"..." that the respond from the host club. 1 minutes... 3 minutes.. 5 minutes...

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?" Yell them so shock

* * *

**So how is it? I hope this ff is great! :D  
Don't forget to Review my Story!  
Please wait the next chapter! Bye bye! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 : What fiance?

**Chapter 3 update! Please enjoy it!**

**Sorry if my english so bad! :(**

**Our Love Story**

**Chapter 3 = What fiance!?**

* * *

"wh-what!? Fiance!?" ask Hikaru and Kaoru together

"yup!" Say Miyuki with smile

"Bu-but i never heard it!" say Hikaru

"well,i just heard it now,my parent told me to come here to tell you.." say Miyuki scratching the back of her neck

"Huh!? just now!?" ask Hikaru and Kaoru together

"Hm.. it can be so good data" say Kyoya while smile and write something at his note

"A-are you really they fiance?" ask Tamaki curious

"mm!" say Miyuki short while nod

"What!? Really!?" ask Tamaki so loud

"hee.. she really fiance to Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" say Honey while jump to Miyuki

"er... and you all?" ask Miyuki

"Ah! forgive us from the rude princess.." say Tamaki while holding Miyuki right hand. But Miyuki pull her hand off

"what you doing huh!? so narcissistic!" say Miyuki while hold her right hand

"Wha-!" say Tamaki and stunned

"hm.. sorry for our rude.. my name Ootori Kyoya.. 2 year.." say Kyoya to Miyuki

"I Haninozuka Mitsukuni! 3 year! just call me Honey~! Nice to meet you Miyu-chan~~!" say Honey and jump to Miyuki. Miyuki just laugh

"Morinozuka Takashi.. 3 year" say Mori

"ah,she already know me.. well i introduced my self again,I Fujioka Haruhi.. 1 year" say Haruhi while smile

"hehe.. nice to meet you all! I Akiyama Miyuki!" say Miyuki and bow then she smile when she lift her face. She so look cute.

"Kawai~~!" say Honey. Mori blush small. Kyoya just write at his note. Hikaru and Kaoru blush

"She still not change" say Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"Ah! You so kawai~~! come to papa~~!" say Tamaki and jump to hug Miyuki but she dodge

"Geez! Stop it can you!? so narcissistic! and who father!? You not my father and can you stop it!?" Miyuki yell to Tamaki and made Tamki sob and stunned at the corner

"Ah,I think she changed" say Hikaru and Kaoru together and sweet drop

"hm.. then you say that you was hikaru or kaoru fiance yes?" ask Kyoya and Miyui just nod

"And who will you married?" Haruhi ask and made Hikaru Stunned little

"hm? well.. I don't know.. our parent who say that.. Anyway,Hikaru! Kaoru! Our parent want to meet us tonight,at your house!" say Miyuki

"tonight? so we shall prepare" say Kaoru while sigh

Then after a chat while they go home...

* * *

At the night,Miyuki parent and Hikaru,Kaoru was chat at the family room. Hikaru,Kaoru,adn Miyuki was at Music room

"sigh... why this should happen huh?" say Hikaru while sigh

"hm.. you right.. I think this to soon for us" say Miyuki while looking outside the window

"Well,we don't have any choice.. Because our parent of course!" say Kaoru and sit at chair

"ne,hikaru,can i ask something?" ask Miyuki

"huh? what?" ask Hikaru

"you like Haruhi don't you?" ask Miyuki while looking Hikaru.

"h-huh!? Wh-what you saying!?" ask Hikaru wh blush so hard "he is boy!" say Hikaru. Kaoru just shock hear that

"Why you say that miyuki?" ask Kaoru corious

"Sigh.. don't lie" say Miyuki

"but he boy!" say Hikaru still stubborn

"mo! I said don't lie to me! I know it you know!" say Miyui make Mikaru silent

"Fujioka Haruhi 1 year,same class with you guy,and the truth she is girl.. She is poor.." say Miyuki

"Why you know that she girl?" ask the two

"well.. I can see it.. How i should say.. anyway i know.. so,you like her?" ask Miyuki

After Miyuki ask again they remaint silent but Hikaru nod

"sooka~~ then how about we cancel this engagement?" ask Miyuki

"huh?" ask the two

"what? don't want it?" ask Miyuki

"no,we just-" say Hikaru but cut by they parent voice

"then,Hikaru kaoru are you are you all done chatting with miyuki? How about we talk about engagement?" ask the hitachiin parents.

"uhm.. aunt and uncle Hitachiin,can i say something?" ask Miyui polite

_"What!? she say it now!?" _said Hikaru and Kaoru at they mind.

"what is it?" ask the parent

"can we cancel this engagement?" ask Miyuki

_"She really said it!"_ say Hikaru and Kaoru in they ind then look at the shock 2 parents

"what are you saying Miyuki?" ask Miyuki mother

"No,okaa-sama.. I serious" say Miyuki

"Why?" ask the hitachiin brother parents

"well.. we still young and we still don't need to married anyway.. And we want to find our love by our self.." say Miyuki and make the room silent

"huh!? what you saying Miyuki!? why you say that!?" ask Miyuki father with high voice

"well.. i already.." say Miyuki but cut by Hitachiin parents

"We sorry Miyuki but we want one of my son to married you.. This is our choice" say the parent

"then this is my choice! I don't want" say Miyuki stubborn

"can you just follow us?" ask Miyuki parent

"maybe not maybe yes?" say Miyuki with asking tone

"How about you two?" ask Miyuki father to Hikaru and Kaoru

"uhm.. we.." say Hikaru and kaoru together while look each other.

"no,anyway one of you will maried!" say Hitachiin parent and leave an left Miyuki,Hikaru,Kaoru

"Sigh.. sorry.. does not work.."say Miyuki apologized to Hikaru and Kaoru

"Why you apologized and why you doing this?" ask Hikaru

"huh? why i doing this? of course to help you! I don't want you to seal you feeling" say Miyuki

"well,this fail.. anyway we should do this engagement anyway" say Kaoru. Miyuki just sigh.

* * *

After 1-2 hour akiyama family go home. at they car the miyuki parent ask miyuki

"why you say that?" ask Her mother

"I already told okaa-san righ?" ask Miyuki and her mother just sigh

"But,would not you love this engagement.?" ask her father. Miyuki just remaint silent. When they reach they house Miyuki go to her room. She walk to bookself and take a album. She open it and look all the picture. The picture is about her childhood with hikaru and kaoru.

* * *

**So how this story? Good? Weird?  
Please review! and is you have some advice you can pm me! I so happy to read that!  
I hope this not weird,and please wait the next chapter! ^.^**


End file.
